


Gullible Vampire - James Marriott OneShot

by yourstrulyeli



Category: Commentary crew, james marriott - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Halloween, James marriot - Freeform, One Shot, YouTube, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstrulyeli/pseuds/yourstrulyeli
Summary: A one shot involving James Marriott.





	Gullible Vampire - James Marriott OneShot

You were heading up the stairs to your dorm room while the music blasted down below. It had been a long day and you really weren't in the mood for a party – even if it was Halloween.

The sound of people chattering echoed up through the hall and you couldn't help but hope the three floors separating you from the party would be enough of a sound barrier.

Unlocking your door and slipping off your shoes, you realised you were sorely mistaken. Groaning, you went to lie on your bed and opened your laptop. Pressing shuffle on one of your slow playlists, you began to unwind. Searching for headphones that would hopefully be enough to block out the rest of the noise from underneath you, you turned up the volume on the speakers to a medium level until you finally found the headphones.

Before you could plug them in, your phone began to ring. Seeing it was one of your English Literature friends, James, you picked up the call. Your heart already increased a few beats as you prepared for whatever interaction you were going to have with him.

"Hey James," you yawned while resting your head on your pillow. Pretending to be nonchalant was a challenge for you, especially when around James. You could tell that wherever he was, it was rather busy since you could hear a distant chatter. Several parties were happening that night and he could be at any of them.

It was a few seconds before he spoke, moving away from most of the noise. "Where are you?" he laughed to himself.

You were taken aback at how blunt James had been. "I'm in my room, why?" You answered while your voice cracked. You hit yourself for sounding boring. But where else would you have rather been? It's not like you were going to lie about being at a party, nobody would believe that.

"I have a surprise for you, I'll come up," he stated gleefully and ended the call.

"But-" you said as he cut you off. This made you shoot right up in a panic. Your room was a mess and you didn't want anyone to see it in the current state. Looking down at what you were wearing you jumped from your bed and changed into more fitting clothes. Or atleast ones you thought James might find cute, if he ever noticed them.

Scrambling around, you picked up the loose clothes spread around the pint-size area of a bedroom and threw them in a corner. Clearing your bed, you quickly kicked most of the mess under, prepared to deal with it later.

You estimated that you only had a minute or so left before James would be knocking so you tried to freshen up yourself a bit by brushing your hair a bit more. It was a mess but hopefully it could be regarded as a hot mess.

Just as you finished, the expected knock that belonged to James echoed throughout your room. You opened your door, prepared to invite him in when he managed to interrupt you again.

"I've come to suck your blood!" he shouted in a horribly weak Romanian impression. His face was covered in a thick layer of baby powder while his lips were painted a crimson red. He stood in front of you in a low cutting black dressing gown. You couldn't help but laugh from the sight that was displayed in front of you.

"Oh James," you crooned, he swayed slightly and laughed along with you.

"So you believe I make a sexy vampire?" he questioned while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

You rolled your own in response, "of course you are, the sexiest there ever was."

He posed for you once again, lifting his arm up. However this caused the wrong affect as it lead to lift up his already short gown. "I knew you'd believe I was." The music in your room changed to a slightly faster song which felt like it fit the mood just right.

"You wanna come in?" you asked and gestured inside. He nodded and walked into the cramped room behind you.

"So how much have you drunk, James?" You asked, slightly concerned as you knew he resided on the other side of campus.

"Too many, Y/N. I think-" he grunted and sat in your desk chair, "I think I'm becoming an actual vampire."

You laughed and reached for the empty trash can beside him. "I may be gullible James, but even I can tell you aren't a real vampire. You probably are just a raging alcoholic." He readily accepted the trash can as he knew how annoyed the smell of vomit in your room would be.

James shifted in the chair and you couldn't help but look at him. He was nodding with the beat of the song that was being played and it felt llike he was right at home. There was some type of connection the two of you always had. Whether that be due to immaturity, alcoholism or the love of different languages, something drew the two of you to each other. Your smile grew as James stared back at you in comfortable silence. Continuing his constant nodding of his head to the rhythm of the music. At least that was until James shifted in the chair once more causing you to reflexively glance down.

"Oh my god, James!" You shouted and picked up your pillow to cover your eyes.

He clumsily stood up, confused as to what happened to make you suddenly change expression. "What?"

It was barely comprehensible what you said as your words were muffled by the pillow. "Can you say it again Y/N?"

You sighed and pulled the pillow away for you. Your eyes still remained closed tight. "You aren't wearing anything underneath that robe, are you?" You asked, although it was more of a statement.

James caught on to what you were saying and laughed drunkenly. This would have been a completely different situation if the two of you were sober.

"I guess I'm not," he said and began laughing again, "you can open your eyes, y'know."

Warily open your eyes, you saw that James was staring at you and winked jauntily, causing a blush to invade your face. You stood up to face him.

"I think it's time for us to get you back to your room," he was about to protest before you added, "at least to get you some pants." The song ended as you looked at the door. This time it was replaced with All I Want by Kodaline. It was almost as if it was timed.

He grinned and grabbed your hand, "or I could just stay here." James swayed to the music with you following suite. You weren't exactly slow dancing, but it was close.

You looked down which was a mistake as you realised how close the two of you were in cramped space. James moved his hand and softly placed it on your cheek causing you to instinctively look back up to him. "Please?"

You could smell the beer on his breath and shook your head sadly. This wasn't right. James wasn't in his right mind and the thoughts that were plaguing your head were something you should never imagine. He was your friend. This didn't mean anything to him.

"You're drunk, James." This statement had no effect on him. Or on you as you remained staring at each other. Instead of leaving, like you thought he would have done by now, he tenderly moved to your eye level. Close enough for you to see the eye lashes of the boy you were trying to ignore your feelings for.

Softly brushing his lips against yours, you felt the heat of his body. The stubble of his just beginning beard tickled your chin as he pressed in closer.

Moving your hands to his face, you glided against him. It only lasted a few seconds before you broke apart. You had to stop before anything became too serious.

James pulled his hand away from you and moved to the door as you silently watched. He turned around, a smile beamed at you as you couldn't help but reflect it.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked before the doorshut. You couldn't speak as you nodded in response as the song ended.


End file.
